Fort Queenscliff
Fort Queenscliff (also known as Queenie or Raider Fort) is a naval fortification overlooking Port Philip Bay and the Bass Strait. Previously occupied by the Head Hunters raider gang, the facility is now controlled and occupied by the Williamstown Defence Force, who use the facility to safeguard Williamstown from any potential enemy factions. In 2287, the Fort is led by Lieutenant Daniel Warsaw of the Williamstown Defence Force. History Fort Queenscliff is an ancient facility by 2287. With a past extending to the 1860s, it is one of the oldest military fortifications found occupied in the Bass Strait. However, no matter who has controlled it, Queenie has remained an integral part of the defence of Port Philip Bay. Pre-War Fort Queenscliff was first built in 1860 when British commissioners deemed the bustling port at Williamstown to be underdefended. Originally, the fort was simply an open-air pit filled with a battery of heavy naval guns. However, as Victoria developed, it's defences developed with it. Throughout the 1870s, '80s and '90s, the defences were expanded, deepened or otherwise strengthened. With the completion of the fortifications around the Heads in 1891, Fort Queenscliff was established as the headquarters for the Volunteer Naval Artillery. For the next couple of centuries, Fort Queenscliff served as the principal military fortification of southern Australia, with some observers describing it as "Victoria's Gibraltar." The defences consisted of deep bunkers, mechanical loading systems and a myriad of naval guns. With Victoria being so far from potentially enemies (unless Tasmania decided to rebel), the Fort Queenscliff defences primarily served ceremonial purposes. However, during the First and Second World Wars, the defences here fired the first two shots, shelling two German naval vessels attempting to steam out of the harbour. When the War came to the Great Southern Land, Fort Queenscliff was deemed worthy of bombardment by Chinese submarines. On October 23, Chinese subs within the Bass Strait fired a single missile at the area, which missed, hitting the neighbouring position at Fort Nepean. However, the annihilation of the Melbourne CBD triggered a flight of the Volunteer Naval Artillery, who quickly abandoned the Fort. Isolation, Abandonment and Decay With Fort Nepean smouldering across the water and the land infested with rapidly appearing mutated creatures, Fort Queenscliff was left abandoned for years. While the naval guns were seen as useful, no group was yet strong enough to make use of them. The dominant faction in Port Philip Bay, the Fisher Families, could never take control of a land territory due to their cultural values. Old Queenie was simply left to crumble. This isn't to say that the Fort was completely abandoned. Wasteland critters quickly set up shop within the old walls and bunkers. Mirelurks weren't quite as prevalent as at Fort Nepean but were still found in large numbers near the water's edge. Radroaches and Bloodbugs settled into the Parade Grounds and Administrative buildings within the Fort's walls. Occasionally, scavengers would dart into the compound, hoping to snap up some Pre-War military equipment or scrap. Without regular maintenance, the Naval Guns Queenie boasted before the war rapidly fell into disrepair. The guns had their barrels blocked, their mechanisms corroded and their ammunition penetrated. Without serious repairs, they were entirely useless. The main draw of Fort Queenscliff could not function. The Head Hunters In 2270, Fort Queenscliff was re-occupied. The declining power of the Fisher Families in the Bass Strait had opened up the ability for more coastal settlements to appear, especially with the booming trade between Williamstown and Flounders Island. With the sudden appearance of this new wealth, raider groups quickly appeared to take advantage. The Head Hunters were one such group. The Head Hunters were an initiative started by the former Fisher Bloody Tim. Tim started the gang after his common travels between Port Philip Bay and the Bass Strait proper regularly brought him by Fort Queenscliff. With the close density of vulnerable settlements and the strong defences of the Fort, Tim saw the opportunity to get incredibly wealthy rapidly. Tim quickly brought together a group of raiders to seize the Fort. The assault was easily accomplished and the Head Hunters occupied Fort Queenscliff by the end of 2270. From here, the group began to launch raids around the Bay, attacking small settlements and seizing the occasional passing ship. The Head Hunters were standard raiders up until 2275. In this year, the raiders were approached by a delegate from Victorian Railways who aimed to use the Head Hunters as another proxy group. Tim, seeing the value VR's expertise would provide the gang, agreed to the deal and welcomed the company's engineers and gunners into Queenie. For the rest of 2275, the coastal guns of Fort Queenscliff saw constant renovations. The pits and bunkers which housed the guns had the rubble emptied out, the critters cleared from the dark recesses and even received a nice mop (much to the opposition of Bloody Tim). The guns themselves were either salvaged to the best of their ability or thrown out and replaced. By the time the renovations were completed in December 2275, Fort Queenscliff boasted some of the most powerful armaments in the Bass Strait. The Head Hunters used these guns, of course, for less than ideal means. From their positions at Fort Queenscliff and Fort Nepean, the raiders would threaten and fire upon any trading ship passing between Port Philip Bay and the rest of the Bass Strait. Hobson Bay and Charlie's were the worst hit but the various Fisher Families and fishermen that travel between the water bodies suffered just as badly. The Head Hunters grew rich off the bodies of their victims. Enter the Williamstown Defence Force By 2280, the Head Hunters began to face serious enemies. Hobson Bay had finally reformed the Williamstown Defence Force to a high enough level that it could take serious offensive actions against enemies of the town. For the maritime trading city, the Head Hunters were detrimental in two ways: they sank merchant ships and they occupied an incredibly useful military position. Taking Queenie would be one of the WDF's trial by fire. The conflict was not the hardest for the highly industrialised city-state. The chem-fueled raiders had set up the most barebones of a perimeter, staffed by the lowest echelons of the gang. The WDF, armed with standardised rifles, leather body armour and competent commanding officers, used their overwhelming firepower to crush opposition. There were some difficulties in taking the Keep (due solely to the fortifications present, not the skill of the raiders), however, the outer perimeter fell almost within an hour of the attack. Seizing the rest of Queenie took almost a week in total. The raiders made good use of their chem supplies to turn their malnourished bodies into desensitised killing machines. Melee weapons, pistols and even bare fists took dozens of lives in the close quarters of Queenie. However, due to the overwhelming number of Williamstown soldiers available, one of Bloody Tim's Lieutenants (a Long Spitz) was forced to call a retreat across the water to what is now known as the Head Hunters Camp. Modern Day With the Head Hunters run off, Fort Queenscliff became the territory of Williamstown, controlled directly by the Williamstown Defence Force. The WDF quickly established themselves in the fort, rebuilding the walls, manning the Naval Guns and painting over the raider graffiti. With the industrial might of Williamstown, the vast connections of Victorian Railways and Hobson Bay and the discipline of the WDF, Fort Queenscliff became quite possibly the most highly defended facility in the Bass Strait. In 2287, the facility is still held by the Williamstown Defence Force who continue to use it as an important deterrent for any potential threats to Williamstown. The Guns are manned at all hours of the day, with numerous observation posts and radio links established around Port Philip Bay. This ensures rapid delivery of information to the commanding officer at Queenie, Lieutenant Daniel Warsaw. Layout Fort Queenscliff is a sprawling military encampment, surrounded by Pre- and Post-War defences. While the WDF has performed numerous renovations on the facility, traces of its raider heritage still remain - most notably, the numerous spikes, pikes and spray painted iconography surrounding Queenie. The Keep The Keep is the primary northern defensive position within Fort Queenscliff. Before the War, the Volunteer Naval Artillery used this as a simple watchtower from which artillerymen would overview the surrounding area. However, since the War, the Keep has seen numerous upgrades, most notably steel and concrete reinforcement, murder-holes and numerous turrets. In 2287, this is the single hardest position in the Fort Queenscliff perimeter. Administration Before the War, this area was the office and primary lecture hall of Fort Queenscliff. Since the War, the area has been repurposed twice: first, as the primary bunkhouse of Head Hunters; and second, as the Headquarters for the WDF garrison stationed here. In 2287, this is the primary location in which you can find Lieutenant Daniel Warsaw, the Commanding Officer of Fort Queenscliff. Mess and Barracks The Mess and Barracks are two buildings due south of Administration. Here, one can find the beds of the numerous soldiers that occupy Fort Queenscliff, as well as the Mess Hall where they are provided with their rations. This area is fairly empty of Head Hunter paraphernalia, putting many of the soldiers at ease. Parade Ground The Parade Ground not only fills its titular role, on the occasion a high ranking official from Williamstown or the Hobson Bay Trading Company appears, but also that of the primary training yard and garden of Fort Queenscliff. This area is primarily a dry, rock-hard patch of dusty dirt covered by a tall wooden platform in one corner and a well-watered vegetable garden in the other. When no guests are expected, you may also see some of the garrison's pack Brumbies grazing on the small amounts of grass present. Armoury The Armoury is an entirely new construction, resting in between the Parade Ground and the southern Coastal Guns. Built out of sturdy Smokesville stone and fine Williamstown steel, the Armoury is a key defensive position if attackers break through the outer walls. Here one will find the Fort's stockpile of artillery shells, small arms and even an incredibly rare Fat Man with accompanying Mini Nukes. It is an incredibly well-stocked armoury, second only to those deep within Williamstown proper. Stable The Stable was previously an RSL building before the war. When the Head Hunters occupied the fort, they trashed this building, shredding it's linoleum floors and plastic couches. Since the WDF has occupied the fort, the club is now the home for the 4-5 Brumbies Queenie employs hauling shells and accoutrements. Coastal Guns and Defences The Coastal Guns are the most important location within Fort Queenscliff and the sole reason for its heavy occupation by the WDF. The guns rest in concrete bunkers and dugouts, just in from the shore of the Bass Strait. While some of the guns are originals from before the War, out of the 12 guns, 7 are simply taken from tanks scattered around Melbourne before the bombs. The other's are a mismatch of coastal artillery, ancient cannons and missile launchers. Organisation Fort Queenscliff is organised in the same manner as the rest of the Williamstown Defence Force. The commanding officer of all Williamstown soldiers is the Captain, who provide administrative and military leadership. Underneath the Captain is the Lieutenants, who command major military units or fortifications. Lieutenant Daniel Warsaw commands Fort Queenscliff. Underneath the Lieutenant is the various enlisted soldiers, ranging from Privates to Seargents. Privates are the most numerous soldiers found at Fort Queenscliff and perform duties ranging from latrine digging to manning the guns. The various non-commissioned officers that also occupy Queenie are typically placed in positions of authority in charge of a number of other ranks. Economy Fort Queenscliff has little economy to speak of. The fort is supported by the city of Williamstown, similar to the rest of WDF Fortifications. Soldiers are given both food and supplies as well as a number of funds for their service. Rations are simple, often consisting of soup, bread, the occasional mirelurk and water. As well as this standard system, an informal inter-person economy has developed between the various soldiers staffing Queenie. Cigarettes, Nuka-Cola, and Pre-War junk food have inflated value among the soldiers. These items are often exchanged in favour for preferable bunks or shifts. The primary source of these recreations are gifts from home, with Private Sara Runner having the largest 'stock'. Relations Fort Queenscliff is a Williamstown Defence Force facility and as such has the same relations as them and the rest of Williamstown. For more information, see Williamstown Defence Force Relations and Williamstown Relations. It is worthy of note that Fort Queenscliff is the primary source of conflict with the Head Hunters raider group, located across the water at the Head Hunters Camp. Technology Fort Queenscliff is one of the more advanced military fortifications around the Bass Strait. With its vast array of cannons and guns, mechanised turrets, experienced crews and strong supporting infrastructure, Queenie is the jewel of the Williamstown Defence Force fortifications. As well as the powerful naval guns, the WDF soldiers which staff the facility are well equipped, although not in any form of advanced technological way. The WDF soldiers make use of simply ballistic firearms and Combat Armour, similar to the rest of the Williamstown Defence Force. the facility is essentially a Post-Apocalyptic Singapore. Category:Victoria Category:Ex-Raiders Category:Places